SuperBingo
Time to test your luck, mayors! SuperBingo is a permanent feature of the game that allows players to have side quests for the chance to earn certain rewards. What's Bingo? In case you don’t know, Bingo is a kind of lottery, in which a player matches numbers on a card with the number balls the game host draws at random. When a player finds the selected numbers are arranged on their card in a row, column or diagonal, they call out "Bingo!" to alert all participants and win a prize. How does Bingo work in Supercity? *'To get a number ball you need to complete a task.' Tasks are generated randomly and their difficulty depends on your level. *'A letter left of the task' shows from what column you’ll get the ball after completing the task: B, I, N, G or O. As always, you can do all the tasks at the same time. Meaning that once you complete a task, a number ball will be collected in your Bingo card depending on the letter the task belonged to. *'The number balls you collected are marked on the card with a purple spot. '''A star in the center is already marked. *Right after you make up a row, column or diagonal, you get '''a chest with a prize set.' Usually a set contains resources (energy, goods, experience points) + other prizes. Full list of possible prizes is always visible (click the “?” icon below the chest). See the gallery below to see the possible rewards you can get. Extra information *No timers and any other time limits: take your time and complete the tasks at your own pace. * after a task is completed, the next one comes in 5 minutes (you can skip the waiting time for ) * after a reward for bingo is received, the next bingo card comes in 8 hours (you also can skip the waiting time for ). * SuperBINGO is a permanent feature. ' BINGO1.jpg|SuperBingo card BINGO2.jpg|Bingo card BINGO3.png|Possible rewards BINGO4.png|Possible rewards BINGO5.png|Possible rewards BINGO6.jpg|Complete SuperBingo card with a horizontal Bingo win. BINGO8.jpg|Bingo rewards BINGO9.jpg|Bingo rewards BINGO10.jpg|Bingo rewards BINGO11.jpg|Bingo rewards BINGO12.jpg|Bingo rewards BINGO7.jpg|Bingo rewards ' Tips for playing SuperBingo: SuperBingo can be extremely gratifying or frustrating depending on the randomized earnings you can get. If you don't have any other quests to do and find yourself wanting to distract yourself, then perhaps SuperBingo could be a nice distraction until a new quest comes up. However, if you feel that SuperBingo is a waste of time and energy, then perhaps these tricks can help you enjoy the feature: * Line up your SuperBingo tasks with on-going quests. For example: If a Bingo task asks to collect Boots from the Shoe Shop and you have a quest that will ask for Sneakers from the Shoe Shop, then wait until you need to use the Shoe Shop from your quest and you will get both, the Boots for Bingo and the Sneakers for your quest. To accomplish this you need to know the steps of your quest ahead of time so look them up in the wiki or Playkot forums. * Use SuperBingo tasks to prepare for other quests. For example: I have a Bingo task that requires you to collect 17 Lettuce from the Wok Cafe and an on-going quest that calls for 10 Lettuce from the Wok Cafe in future quest steps. Use the SuperBingo task to collect the 10 Lettuce ahead of time so when you get to the quest step, you already have the needed items and don't need to wait for the Wok Cafe to produce them. * If none of the above situations apply to you, consider pausing playing SuperBingo when you're busy with quests. Quests require a lot of energy and goods, you also need to wait for businesses and buildings to mature so pausing Bingo can help prevent that you use a building in a Bingo task only to need it minutes later for a quest step. Bingo Tournament Fall 2017= 'What is the Bingo Tournament?' During the Bingo Tournament you get points for completing Bingo cards, and you compete with a group of other players. The top 5 players of each group get the grand prize! 'How is Bingo Tournament held?' Bingo Tournament is available starting from level 16. *Competitors come under groups of 70-80 players of roughly the same level. *The groups are made automatically, you don't pick who is in your group, and you probably won't even see any of your neighbors in your group. *Players compete with each other within the group playing Bingo. They get 3-20 points for each Bingo ball (depending on the quest’s difficulty) and 25 points for each Bingo card completed. *The goal is to get as many points as possible and become one of the top 5 winners who get the grand prize. *You need to get a minimum of 35 points to participate in the tournament. *'Each group can have only 5 winners'. If by the end of the tournament there are more than 5 players who got the same number of points, the prize will go to the ones who got the points first. 'How long does the Bingo Tournament last?' *The tournament is held for 3 days. *'Important:' during the tournament, the waiting time until the next Bingo card becomes available is reduced to 4 hours instead of 8. 'What’s the grand prize?' The top 5 winners in each group will receive: *encrowned avatar of your profile for 7 days depending on top position *brand new Bowling Alley building (requires 40 ; produces 4900 every 13 hours; also available in the shop for 15 ) *25 *35 *4 Blue spotlights *4 Pink spotlights sc-bingo-tournament-reward1.PNG sc-bingo-tournament-reward2.PNG The current tournament ran from September 20-23, 2017 Category:Gameplay